


Inazuma Eleven Oneshots Compilation

by TiffanyInazuma



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyInazuma/pseuds/TiffanyInazuma
Summary: X readers and short stories.No commissions, sorry.X Readers: Fudou Akio (1)Froy Girikanan (1)Kira Hiroto (1)Fubuki Shirou (1)Kazemaru Ichirouta (1)
Kudos: 3





	1. Froy Girikanan X Reader [#1]

**Author's Note:**

> Some stories are X readers, some contain relationships between the characters and other stories contain me, the writer, as a character.
> 
> The story may contain rape, incest and underage/adult sexual acts.

"I called you here, because you have to take a look at what I'm working on." Bernard let his little brother Froy into his office. It's been long since he's been allowed in here.  
"Bernard, I..."  
"Here, take a look at all the countries we're planning on helping. We'll be able to help kids and their families, now in Spain, Portugal and Greece too."

Bernard sounded very proud of his plan, his way to make his company, Orion, well-known and succeeding throughout the entire world.  
"You are visibly improving, boss. Inazuma Japan still doesn't suspect a thing about our plan. Are you sure... that Inamori Asuto is the only one you want to take from Inazuma Japan's team?" Froy hoped his big brother had his eyes on the same person as he had. If he did, it would be for different reasons, definitely.

"No, I think we'll be good with only him for now. They might suspect something if 2 players are suddenly missing." Bernard rested his head on his hand. He was staring at his laptop screen, deeply sunken into his thoughts.

"Understood. I'll be heading back to my team now. If you'll excuse me."  
Froy walked out of the office and closed the door behind him.  
"Such a shame you didn't corporate with me right away. You'll leave me no other choice, big brother. Because I, Froy Girikanan, will always get what I want."

Since there were 3 people injured during the match against America's Navy Invader, there had to be 3 extra players. Umihara Norika, Kozoumaru Sasuke and you. These other 2 players had already played in the tournament before. You were completely new and this was your first time competing in such a big deal of a competition. Despite all of this, you were 100% ready to accept the heavy challenge of improving until being on world's level. Lucky for you, they were short on players and you were looking for a chance. That's why you joined Inazuma Japan.

You were the newest player, ready to be improved. Which basically meant your stamina and other skills were far behind the skills of the rest of your team. Froy knew this, and suspected you'd often take a break to drink something.

When Froy met up with Bernard to study the new team's members, his eyes immediately got caught by you. Your appearance, your lack of skills, everything lead to Froy seeing chances in using you. Sadly for him, Bernard had no intentions with you.

Froy was secretly watching from a distance, leaning against a tree.  
He had paid some guards, behind his brother, the chairman's back, to get something done for him.  
When the team went for the first warm up round, he placed your bottle and your towel a bit further away from the bench. When you got exhausted after 2 more rounds, you wanted to drink something. You couldn't find your stuff and started to look around. There they were, on the ground, almost behind the bench. How did they get there?  
When you bent over to pick them up, you suddenly felt hands grabbing your arms.

You noticed you couldn't see anymore. Breathing also became harder. You wanted to scream, but tape had been put over your mouth. You tried to catch attention from the team, but you couldn't. You were right behind the guard of the bench.  
All you could feel was being picked up and being dropped somewhere after several seconds. Suddenly everything felt dark and quiet. You passed out.

You felt an annoying tapping on your face, which made you wake up. The first thing you saw was a soft-skinned handsome face, two beautiful two-shaded blue eyes and white fluffy hair. Then you realised what happened, well... as far as you could remember. You hysterically looked around. You were in a big room. The ceiling and walls were broken white. Big windows in front of you, framed by dark brown wooden slats. The corners of the room were dark. In the corner on the left were some big chairs, a coffee table, a fireplace and a big TV. In the corner on your right, the walls were completely filled with big bookcases. In the middle, there was a bed. In front of the big windows, there was a desk and behind you was a big double door warded by two guards. The last thing you realised was that you were tied up to a chair. You looked at the boy in front of you.  
"W-what is this? Who are you?! Release me! Where am I? I've done nothing!"

The boy who seemed relatively cute up until now, chuckled grimly at your pathetic panicking.  
"Stay calm, there's no need to panic. I'll explain to you... why I brought you here. Gentlemen!" Froy signed to the two guards, that they could leave. You looked around and tried to make eye contact with them, but they didn't give a damn. They walked out the room and the door fell in its lock. When you looked back in front of you, Froy was sitting on a chair backwards, leaning on the backrest. You two started at each other for a few solid seconds. Then he started to speak.  
"My name is Froy. I was ordered to bring you here, by Bernard Girikanan, the chairman of the Orion foundation."

In the short time you were introduced to the team, everyone about their biggest goal during this competition. "It's even more important than winning, at this point." They said. They want to end the Orion foundation and its plans.

"Orion?" You got a shocked expression on your face and Froy immediately understood that you knew exactly where you were.  
"Yes. Oh, and I'm very sorry for the rude introduction. It's... really just the chairman's way of handling things."  
Froy untied you and turned around to place the rope on his desk. "And oh, don't bother trying to escape. The doors are locked."  
In the short time he turned around for his desk, you sneaked to the door, trying to open it and get out of there. You disappointedly let go of the door handles and awkwardly walked back to the chair to sit down again.

"You joined Inazuma Japan to improve your skills, correct?" Froy crossed his arms and looked at you.  
"Yes..."  
"That's what I-- we... we figured. But we would find it very unfortunate if you would make a bad start, if skills are what you're aiming for."

"W-what are you trying to say?" You already knew what he was going to say. He was probably going to ask you to join the Orion foundation. You did really want to improve your skills, but...

There was a silence. Froy smiled. "Please, join us in the Orion foundation.."  
You didn't hesitate. "NO! No way!"  
After all the things your team said about this foundation thing... You knew it's bad.

"Listen, there's a side you don't know about us. Us, this foundation, we work hard to save kids and their families from throughout the entire world. Each continent, each country has cities, districts and neighbourhoods where there are children, living on the streets and stealing money and food from people to keep them and their family alive. We can give them a bright future, a healthy environment to live in and a fun hobby, a beautiful sport to practise, soccer. Don't get me wrong, we don't see you as a poor one." Froy started walking closer to you.  
"On the contrary... You look like a healthy, kind-hearted, loving person..."

You attentively listened to Froy's explanation. You didn't want to believe him, but he looked so honest and... attractive and flattering.  
"Well... Thank you... But I can't do this. Even if what you say is true, I have got to stay loyal to my friends. I know I've just met them, but... Besides, I don't think I can work for something like that at a global level." You were trying not to stutter and looked into his eyes, trying to show him that you meant it.

"But dear, if you joined one of the competing teams, you'd still be 'working' on a global level. The only difference is that if you work for us... you're doing something good for a whole lot of other people _as well_ as for yourself. But I totally understand that you have to stay loyal to your new friends, that seems fair.  
Now, on its turn, I hope you can also bring some understanding for the fact I can't let you go just like that, now that you know about our request to you..."

Froy took a few more steps towards you. He was now very close to you, better said, _right_ in front of you. He seemed to enjoy seeing your confused, worried expression. He placed a smirk on his face. 

"You might have declined becoming a disciple of Orion, but allow me to bother you with one more request.  
He slightly grabbed your chin with two fingers, that made you look up to him.  
"Will you be... **_my..._** disciple?"

A rapid feeling of panic shot through your body. Isn't that the same thing? Is he trying to force you now, even though you clearly declined, or is it just a weird way of asking you out? Either way, you couldn't believe your ears. Before you even got the chance to contemplate that, you could feel his soft lips on yours. After a few seconds he pulled back and piercingly looked at you.

How badly you knew this was wrong, how much you wanted to try to escape or at least talk your way out of it... It would've been no use. He already said he wouldn't let you go just like that and the doors are locked. You were still filled with doubt, confusion and disbelief.

Froy started to slowly guide you towards the bed in the room, which would probably be his. You couldn't do anything than let your body follow him. It's like his eyes, his voice, his mysterious behaviour and that kiss... it's like all of those things completely hypnotized you. If you've got to be honest, your first impression of him was relatively positive, mainly by the way he looks.  
If he really needed to take you here by the chairman's orders, then this part must be fully his plan. Somehow, that made you feel a little bit more safe. He seemed a genuinely sweet person.

Walking past his desk, he grabbed a remote and pressed a button that made the sun screens go down, making the room a little bit darker.  
While kissing you, he placed you on the bed and got on top of you. In case you would've changed your mind, he'd be in a good position to stop you. But you didn't try to escape. Even if you weren't entirely hypnotized, this would already feel too good to try and make it stop.  
Froy sensed that you started to relax a bit more and that you decided to let it happen. His kissing got more intense and he started wrapping his body around you more. His hands moved from stroking your arms and shoulders to behind your back inside your shirt, unhooking your bra. He lifted your shirt and let his lips slide from your lips to your neck to your tits.

Even though Froy knew exactly what he was doing, and it was all his plan, he felt overwhelmed to see you lying there like that. It left him feeling a bit hot, so he sat on his knees on the bed and took his hoodie off. His skin was so soft but all sweaty, which turned you on even more. He slowly started pulling the shorts, that you were still wearing from the training, down your legs. He tried not to show that he couldn't believe you just let this happen. But he also saw his chance.  
He tried spreading your legs. He pulled his pants halfway down and started teasing you with his dick, that had gotten all hard. He pushed and stroked it against your panties. He held his hand firmly on top of your belly. He slid your underwear to the side and tried to go inside. By the way his hands were moving, you could tell he was becoming impatient. You wanted to help him and spread your pussy.  
He inserted slowly, but all the way in. His eyes rolled back and let out a soft moan. You were trying to hold yourself, even though it hurt a bit. But the pleasure made up for it. You could feel his dick stretching you out from the inside. Froy placed his hands on your shoulders to pull you towards him more easily. After going for some time, he replaced his soft moans with more aggressive ones and heavy pants while speeding up his thrusts more and more. 

Froy seemed very fluffy and cute. You didn't know if this was his first time, but you really wanted to know. But seeing him busy with you like this, you realised he is actually hard-handed, dominant and a bit desperate. He must've done it before. The more aggressive he got, the more he was hitting your spot. You didn't want to give in too early, so you tried holding up your cum. With that you tightened the grip around his cock with your pussy and squeezed him. Looking at him, you could see he was getting closer and closer to busting. He was closing his eyes and putting his nails into your skin more. He almost couldn't handle being squeezed like that. His humps became harder instead of faster.  
You were done holding in. You released from holding your breath and started panting with him. "Aah, F-Froy..!" You felt an intense nervy feeling filling your body. The loud moans left your body from the bottom of your stomach. Your head fell back and for a moment you couldn't register anything happening around you anymore.  
He was trying to stay calm, but seeing your face and hearing his name being shouted so desperately... that really did it. With all the power generated by the adrenaline inside his body, he firmly pulled you towards himself one last time and uncontrollably let out a loud moan. He shot his load inside you and let himself drop on top of you, out of exhaustion. Trying to catch your breath, you whined a bit from realising what of a beautiful sensation you felt just then. "Oh my God..." You wanted to say more, but you couldn't.  
"Haa... I know, right? Wow... Heh... You're so gorgeous."  
When Froy had come round a little, he found the strength to get up. He buttoned up his pants. And gazed at you. "I-I'm sorry..."  
You thought there were several things he could be apologising for. "What is it?" You went to sit straight up.  
"I came inside you..."  
"Ah... Oh, that doesn't matter. I just finished my period. Don't worry."  
"Are you sure?" Froy asked. You started putting your clothes back on.  
"Yes, it's fine."  
"Hmm, thank you for today." You felt arms embracing you from behind. Before you could say anything, the dark and silent feeling came back and everything felt vague.

You woke up behind the wall of the bench at the pitch. You opened your eyes and the team was all around you. You remembered what happened and checked if you had your clothes on and you did.  
"Are you okay?" Endou asked.  
"What are you doing here? What happened?" Kazemaru kneeled down next to you. You couldn't understand what happened.  
Was it all a dream?


	2. Fudou Akio X Reader [#1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had fun with Fudou Akio last night... But did he?

Finally, you were able to convince Fudou into having a sleepover with you. Well, you've spent nights together before, but there were always other people around. This was your chance. And you decided not to tell him beforehand, that you had to sleep in the same bed together.

He's pretty reserved when hanging out with only one person. He doesn't know how to act when he gets all attention from the person accompanying him.

Rumour had it, that Fudou was kind of a pervert. He'd made several comments that were kind of... questionable. He would not repeat those comments when you'd ask him.

But since he is not quite the most social person, he agreed on doing whatever you wanted to do. One on one contact with him always remained serious.

Hours passed, while you've still been playing games, watching movies and eating a lot of junk food. Nothing felt better, than this particular mood that was hanging in the room.  
Fudou and you, under a blanket on the couch. A huge mess, empty wrappings of all kinds of food on the table and on the ground. There's only light coming from the TV, reflecting in Fudou's eyes when he looked at you.  
He had is hand in front of his face the entire time, because he kept biting his nails. He seemed very nervous, and certainly shy. You wanted to comfort him in the conversations you had, so you tried making some jokes. Maybe not just because you wanted to comfort him, but also because of the fact you loved how his face looked.  
His beautiful, deep, green eyes looked like they had stars in them. They were mostly covered by his undone messy long hair, that came down to his nose. Whilst still biting his nails, you could see his smile from behind his hand. When he smiled, his eyes smiled too.

It was pretty late, and you two have had some booze. Fudou was getting a little drunk, a little playful. And seeing him smile more and more has now gotten you to the point where you couldn't hold yourself anymore. You placed your hands on his cheeks and moved your lips closer to his until they touched. Whilst pressing your lips on his, you could feel he was still smiling.

Your hands lowered from his cheeks to his shoulders, to his muscled chest, to his lap, where they were pretty close to his dick. You accidently stroked it slightly and you looked down in surprise. He became hard from having you leaning over him like that. You looked back at him and, of course, he was still having that smirk on his face. He shortly raised his eyebrows, hinting on you to grab it. This was your chance on having some fun.

You put your hand in his pants and grabbed his dick out. You never came this far with a boy, so you were kind of clueless. You stared at it for a few seconds and then looked at Fudou.  
He was very shy before he became drunk, so he hadn't been saying much. With a little husky, soft voice, he said "Move your hand like this..." and he put his hand on yours. After a few seconds he let go and let you finish it. His head fell back. He was not shy anymore and started moaning more and more. As his moaning intensified, you knew his orgasm was coming. Not even a second later, you could feel his cum flowing over your hand onto his thighs and stomach. You had eye contact for a few seconds again.  
"Taste it.." He said with the same soft, husky voice. His smirk looked kind of different now.  
You did as he said. After you were done cleaning it up, he tried to pull you more towards him, hinting on that you had to go sit on his lap. Before you did that, he helped you take off your pants. When you went to sit on his lap, he started playing around, stroking his dick against your underwear. You didn't want to rush him, but you couldn't wait until he put your panties to the side and slipped in the tip of his still as hard cock.

You had your hands on his shoulders and grabbed them tightly, as you couldn't resist the teasing anymore. Without warning him, you quickly pulled your panties aside and sat down, making his big cock slide all the way in and stretching you out.  
Fudou didn't expect it, and screamed your name. The sound of his voice screaming your name turned you on even more, so you started moving faster. 

This was probably all Fudou had been asking for. Making all those comments was surely his attempt on expressing his desperately unanswered sex drive. He must never have done it before either, though he knew what to tell you what to do. He's probably been watching a lot of porn.

It was clear he didn't know he wasn't ready for it. He seemed so dominant, leading you in all of this. But now he's just a screaming mess, desperate for more of your tight thrusts.

He tried to hold in for as long as he could. He had no hold of it anymore, and he came inside of you before he had the chance to pull out. You could feel the the force of his cum shooting inside you. You wanted to get mad, because he knew he wasn't supposed to do this. But you didn't care anymore. You just kept on thrusting his dick inside you, faster even. You were close too. You could feel the pleasure from inside your pussy, rise up to your chest, speeding up your heartbeat, making you wanna scream and making your mind go blank. You screamed Fudou's name and some other horny words, that you couldn't register, because you were too focused on the feeling he gave you. Before you finished your orgasm, he smashed you over on your back. He got close to your pussy with his mouth.  
"Push, baby..." He said. He was tickling your clit and trying to catch your creampie with his tongue. He got a little caught up in it and started eating your pussy out more, thrusting his tongue inside. After minutes and minutes of afterplay, you both fell asleep, because things were getting too fluff.

The next morning, Fudou woke up first, still lying with his head between your legs. He was shocked, because he couldn't remember what happened. He stood up quickly, trying to find his stuff together between the mess of wrappings. In the rush, he made some mess and woke you up. You asked where he was going, but to avoid the awkward conversation, he gave a short, soundless answer. "Away."

He walked towards the front door and you followed him. "Wait!"  
Because he didn't know that happened the night before, he wasn't sure whether you two became a thing or it was a one night stand. In confusion, he quickly gave you one last kiss on the cheek. "I'm so sorry."  
He stormed out the door, leaving you with a mess and a whole lot to contemplate about. 


	3. Kira Hiroto X Reader [#1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italic part is an adaptation from my main story, Kira Tifanii: An Inazuma Eleven Orion Fanfic...  
> Be sure to give that one a read too!
> 
> In this story, the reader is Kira Hiroto's and Kira Hitomiko's sibling.  
> Do not read if you are against incestuous relationships. The internet is a weird place, accept it and respect others' interests and work. Have fun reading!

_Hiroto and I had dinner along with Seijirou and Hitomiko. I had thought wrong of her, she is actually very nice. I just have never had the chance to talk to her before. But Hiroto and she don't talk much to each other. He doesn't talk to dad much either. I was sitting at the dining table, feeling pressured, because Seijirou and Hitomiko were the only ones who were talking, and it was all work related. Hitomiko had won the tournament with the team recently. The subject that she was talking about with dad had came to an end, so she turned to me. "I heard you came to our school? Anna and Ootani told me you signed up for manager of the team, that's nice!"_   
_Hiroto looked surprised when he heard that. Guess I forgot to tell him that. I didn't know why he was surprised, I couldn't read another expression on his face._   
_"Yes, I've been following Raimon's matches for 2 years now. It's a real dream to become involved with them and help them--"_   
_Hiroto interrupted me by snickering._   
_"--during the coming FFI... Hiroto, what's up?"_   
_He looked at me for a while without saying anything and snickered again._   
_"It's nothing. ...I'm done eating." and he left the table just like that again. Hitomiko and Seijirou both sighed. We continued talking about the FFI and Hitomiko gave me some tips on coaching the team and how I have to help Anna and Ootani with their tasks._   
_We had a nice conversation as a real family, something I've never really experienced. I didn't ever talk to my mom much..._

_But I still kind of felt like the new one around and I didn't dare to make myself feel at home already. I'm not used to luxury. All 3 of them said I don't have to worry about anything because I live here now, and I know that, but... ugh._

_I went back to Hiroto's room. He had connected my Wii to his TV and was playing my favourite game, Sonic Unleashed. I kept watching for a while and he seemed to be pretty good at it. I sat down next to him, sitting crossed-legged. I had to squint my eyes to be able to see the TV. Hiroto finished the level. "I guess this is pretty fun, only the controllers are a bit unhandy." He always had something to complain._   
_"You're pretty good at it, though." I said._   
_"Nah, here, you play, I'll watch." He sat back with his hands behind his head, like he always does. I played the next level. I got it done pretty quickly, because I, after all, have played like a million times._   
_We went on and on and played game alternately. I found another way to make him have fun and smile more. I catched myself watching him more rather than the game. It was amazing to spend another evening having so much fun. I can't believe all my friends have always complained about having a brother..._

_We kept playing until deep in the night and we got really far in the game._   
_"Onii-chan, it's 4:14 AM. I think we should go to sleep." I tried to say while yawning and rubbed my eyes because they hurt from staring at the screen in the darkness. "At least it's Saturday.."_   
_"Ye-ye-ye-yeah, hold on, let me finish this level." It seemed like Hiroto was too caught up in the game. He finished the stage with an A instead, he was very close to getting an S. "Fuck, ah whatever. I'm tired." He lied down and I turned off the Wii and the TV. I had to get used to the sudden complete darkness. I lied down too._   
_"Ah, my eyes hurt... ... ...Oh, hey. We still have to change." I stood up and walked to the walk-in closet as I heard Hiroto complain that he didn't want to get up. I grabbed my pyjamas and put them on while in the closet. As I walked out I threw Hiroto's pyjamas at him and sat down back beside him first. He changed his pants underneath the blankets, but... did I just notice that correctly? As I got used to the darkness, the light from the full moon outside lit up the room better. I could see that Hiroto in fact did really refuse to put his shirt on. I tried not to look too much, but I couldn't help it. He looked very handsome like that. He had a nice sixpack, probably from all the soccer trainings._   
_"U-um.. Onii-chan, your shirt.." I handed him it. He grabbed it, but instead of putting it on, he threw it next to his side of the bed on the floor. He looked right at me emotionlessly and said nothing._   
_"Well, okay.. Guess you don't want to..."_   
_I lied down._   
_"There's your bed." He said. I ironically imitated him and said that I didn't want to get up anymore. He chuckled and didn't insist. I think he was glad I didn't get up. If I had, he'd probably had called me back a while later, anyway._

_As always, my insomnia striked once again. I looked at the alarm clock in despair, hoping to fall asleep soon. 5:36 AM. I had been pondering for a while now. I can't believe people get up at this time of day. Usually one thought led to another and eventually I'd fall asleep, but this was one of those nights again. I just kept pondering and pondering._

_I turned around, trying to find the right position. I forgot about the fact that there was a topless boy sleeping next to me who, sadly, is my brother. I kept looking at him for a while. I hope my future boyfriend will look quite like him, I thought._   
_And then, I figured it out. I forgot to take my favourite big teddy bear from home on my way here. I used to be able to fall asleep hugging something tightly. But I couldn't do that right now... could I? Well, this relationship between us as siblings is already closer and better than between most siblings... I personally think there's nothing wrong with siblings hugging. Maybe it's different at night, yes, but that's not my intention. The question is, would he mind? He seemed to be a bit shocked when I hugged him yesterday..._   
_I kept on contemplating like this for about half an hour. The fact Hiroto is pretty nice to me, compared to his behaviour towards others, makes it seem to me that he thinks I'm nice..._

_I was already lying pretty close to him. I tried to lie even closer to him. I put my head halfly on his shoulder and chest and my arm around him. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. A few seconds later he moved his arm to put it around me too._   
_I guess he just got comfortable._

[POV change]

A few hours later, since it was morning already, Hiroto woke up first. He tried to wake you, using a soft voice. "Hey, it's time to wake up~." He still had his arm around you. You opened your eyes and looked up to him.  
"Hiroto..." You sigh. "I had such a good sleep." You noticed the two of you were practically hugging. Hiroto seemed to be okay with it too, which surprised you.

Normally, he's being such a loner and avoiding contact with others. So abstaining to rather be called 'afraid' of physical contact.

The hugging felt very comfortable. Feeling his hot bare chest against your stomach and your by a sports bra covered breasts. Once again, you remembered it's your brother that was in your arms at that point. But you also kept getting more of a feeling that you didn't want to care about that anymore. In your opinion, it's rather unfair that a boy this hot, and who's accepting your physical attention, happens to be family of yours.

How much you hated to do it, you took a deep breath and mentally prepared to get out of bed. You walked to the bathroom to freshen up. To brush your teeth, wash your face and drink some water.

Still wearing your night clothes, a soft bra and some black Nike shorts, you walked back into the bedroom you're sharing. You went to sit next Hiroto again, who was now also sitting up and had already turned on the TV.

You grabbed your phone from the nightstand to browse Instagram. Your brother turned towards you. "S-sis... Listen up." He had turned down the volume of the TV.  
"I am very happy that you came to live with me."

You interestedly looked at him. "Me too. I truly feel much happier here."

"It's just that... I am not used to the thought you're my sister."

"That's normal, I mean... we just met a few days ago." You tried to comfort him to your thought of what happened to be his struggle.

"That's not what I mean. Look, you're really pretty. Quite immediately after I saw you for the first time, I caught myself having some... _different_ thoughts containing you. At random times too, I couldn't stop them. Everytime I see you now, I just.." Hiroto sighed. He put his hand on your lap. Suddenly he turned from being emotional and indulgent to being shamelessly greedy. His voice became lower and gained a growl.  
"I just get so hard."

You were quite surprised by what your big brother had just said. You stared into his eyes that were filled with lust. He came closer to you, but you avoided and stood up. "Hiroto, no. You can't do this. We're siblings!" You tried to be reasonable, despite of what was going on in your head. It hurt to decline him.

Without hesitation he stood up and grabbed your upper arms. "You don't have a boyfriend, right?"  
Him asking you this dropped you in a moment of hesitation. He saw that and decided to take advantage of it. He roughly picked you up and threw you back on the bed. He spread your legs and pulled off his pants.

"Wait!" You tried to take some time, but Hiroto didn't let you. He grabbed your hips before pressing his rock hard member against your dry shorts. "Babysis, I can't control myself anymore." He secretly tried to give you some time to resist, just so he had a bigger reason to dominate you. But you didn't move. You _couldn't_ move. While feeling a vague warmth against your parts, you still couldn't immediately process what was going on. Utter confusion filled up your mind. Should you still resist at this point? Did you even want this? You knew it was bad, too bad. And that did it. You managed to escape his grip and roll of the bed to avoid any further proceedings. You tried to open the door to get out of the room, but Hiroto preceded you. He pulled you back by your bra, which resulted in the thing ripping apart. Hiroto didn't seem to care. He held his hand against the door. He knew how to hold it shut, despite your pulling, as he was very strong. A dangerous smirk formed on his features.

"A-a-aa. There's no escape now, babygirl." He excitedly chuckled and pushed you back to the bed once again. This time, he made your escape more difficult by sitting right on top of your hips. He loved having to hunt you down because of all your resisting.  
"I could play this game all day! Come on, give me some more challenge." While waiting for you to make your next move, he simultaneously tried getting into you, but that was to no avail.

You felt a big annoyance building up inside you. You didn't like to be humiliated and provoked like this. You tried pushing him off of, but he had dug his nails into the skin of your shoulders, pushing down into the mattress. Instinctively, you slapped him in the face, which resulted in him bursting out in laughter. "Haha, seriously?! A slap? ...Heheh, you'll have to try harder than that, gorgeous."

The fact that Hiroto was driving his way this far, made you want to give in even more. You tried pulling yourself away from his hold on the frame of the bed and whined in hopelessness, that to his pleasure. "Yes, try and cry yourself out of it. You're gonna like this, whether you want it or not. I'll make you want nothing more than having my length stretching you out from the inside."

While hovering over you, he felt that your muscles were finally giving out. Hiroto waited and pierced at you, in case it was a trap of yours to eventually escape. You closed your eyes and decided to let it happen, because, after all, you secretly wanted it as bad as he did. Still as hard as before, he freed you a bit more and pulled off your hotpants as well. To his surprise, you were not wearing any panties underneath. He tossed them somewhere on the bed.

He lowered his upper body to the level of your surrendered body on the undone mattress. His hands and face were now very close to your parts. While spreading the lips between your legs, he let one of his fingers rapidly flick your clit. Without warning you he rubbed his tongue around your core. It felt hot and tingly, the way he slowly ate you out.

Hiroto felt proud, as you became wetter and wetter by the two-way tease he was inflicting on your body. He became more greedy by the second and started to dig his face deeper into the hot mess he was making down there.

It felt incredibly good. As much as you wanted to grab his head and hump back at his swirling tongue, you told yourself to restrain your moves. You could not immediately show him how desperate you actually were for this.

For about twenty minutes, two pink-hued eyes have been staring right into yours from behind his grey, messy, slightly curled hair. The submission in your eyes told him that it was okay, and while still rubbing your clit, he proceeded to push two of his fingers through the barriers dividing your wet insides from your just as wet outsides. Only then, Hiroto's eyes rolled back from pleasure. Pleasure from the realisation you finally surrendered to him. He tightened his eyebrows. While penetrating you with his long fingers, he was still extremely hard.

Just as you started moaning a bit, Hiroto stopped moving his fingers and slowly let them slip out. His fingers already filled with white sticky cream from burying them inside of you so deeply.

He looked at you, expressionless. He collected all your discharge with his tongue before getting back up on his knees. Since you had unconsciously spread your legs wider, out of hunger for more of your brother's arousing acts, it was now easy for him to make his official, first entrance.

He continuously slapped his member against your soaking wet parts, leaving you twitching with every hit. Hiroto seemed to be feeding off of it. He started talking. "I should really give myself props for resisting this hot mess I just made, since you'll be to miserable to do it anyway.."

You couldn't say much back. You secretly agreed with him, but moreover you really _were_ too miserabele to talk. His enchanting movements had entirely paralysed you. You managed to get a few words out of your mouth, though.  
"I... h-hate you for th-this..!" Multiple squeaks were interrupting your sentence. Hiroto bent over you more to thereafter whisper something in your ear."That... is a big filthy lie."

He got back up. "Of course you love me! You want me, you crave me. And you know it too. Do I really have to show you what you truly want?"  
He had placed the tip of his member against your core by then.  
"What you really want..." Hiroto interrupted to make the long craved move. "...is your big.. brother's.. length.. ruining your insides entirely!"  
You unconsciously, instinctively responded to him. "Ah, yes! Fuck m-.." You surprised yourself. You decided to let yourself go. You both knew you really _did_ want this.   
Hiroto stopped moving.  
"What was that, baby?" You were once again being humiliated and left speechless. There was a silence. Because you had given him enough consent in his opinion, he was now confident that he could make you even more desperate.  
"Answer me." His voice sounded strict. But you remained quiet out of embarrassment.

You tried to avoid his attractive eyes, but he roughly grabbed you by your cheeks and squeezed them. "I am not going to move until you repeat what you just said."

You closed your eyes and endured the humiliation. "Fuck me..." you said with a small voice. But Hiroto wasn't done having fun. "I can't hear you." The desire deep inside you was now very intense. "I want you to fuck me." You tried to say, in a relatively horny tone. "You really need to talk a bit louder, baby."

The teasing got too much for you. "Hiroto..! Stop bitching around and fuck me!" You looked right into his eyes. Yours were filled with desperation. His with satisfaction. He placed a slight grin on his face.  
"Heheh, good girl."  
His hand lowered from your cheeks to your throat, remaining the intensity of the grip. With his other hand, he lifted your legs to behind your ears. He wanted to get in as deep as possible. He started moving his hips. "Tell your brother how bad you want his length."

The humiliation didn't stop, so you decided to accept it and play along with it. "All the way! I want every single inch!" You quickly switched to being incredibly greedy, to Hiroto's liking. He didn't quite expect this sudden switch. Out of satisfaction, he began to pound into you harder. At the same time, he squeezed the veins in your neck, making you weaker and looser to his rapid thrusts. With his other hand now on your shoulder, supporting his deep pounds, his head fell back and let some intense groans escape his mouth from the bottom of his stomach. Slowly, the groans turned into screams, as you became louder as well.

This increase of intensity made you go completely insane. A warm, twisted feeling rose up from deep inside your body and filled it entirely. As you were having your intense orgasm, your core that was filled up by your brother's length, placed little impulsive squeezes around it. "Hiroto-chan..! Ah, ah, Nii-chan!" Your moans sounded muffled because of the firm grip around your throat by now both of his hands. You grabbed the male firmly by his shoulders as your body underwent exuberant shocks and let your legs follow the movements of his still deep pounds. You squirted all over his abdomen, despite his cock was still all the way inside of you.

After you came, the sounds of his thrusting now sounded even more wet and swampy. This turned out to be his ultimate kink. His pounds now became so hard, that it basically felt like he had reached your stomach. When you had came by from your hard orgasm, you indulged yourself with the beautiful view of your strong, muscled, sweating, big brother forcing his way inside of you, again and again, over and over. You felt proud that a pussy like yours, succeeded in completely taming a bad boy like Kira Hiroto. It was good seeing him being a desperate screaming mess, unlike you, for a change.

"Baby..! A-ah.. I'm going to c-..!"  
He started jerking insanely fast and came enough to cover your face and breasts. When he had pushed everything out, he fell next to you on the bed.

While he was still panting, you sat down on his chest, forcing him to look at you while you licked up all his cum. Reaching one hand behind your back, you jerked him off a little bit more, while he was still very sensitive from his recent ejaculation. "Is this what you wanted?" You asked your big brother while looking down on him. He beggingly looked at you, but was completely speechless. You lied down on top of him, properly, and kissed him. You decided to give him a break as his panting still hadn't dwindled.

You went for a nap next to him.  
Before almost falling asleep, Hiroto had calmed down and put his arm around you and pulled you against his naked body.  
"This day is the evidence that you are my property. You will always be. You may get a boyfriend and build up an entire life, but our bond is forever, and you will always be my dirty little sex doll."

You were completely fine by the thought of that, and peacefully drifted off for the day.  



	4. Fubuki Shirou X Reader [#1]

You just entered your room in the dormitory, checking your phone. In the little time you went downstairs for dinner, a lot of friends texted you.   
You replied them all, explained your friends you went for dinner. You sat down on your bed and put on some music. A few minutes passed.

You weren't expecting anything or anybody this evening. It was 7PM already.  
Suddenly, your door swung open. You turned your head towards the room's entrance, and you saw that it was Fubuki. "Fubuki?"

He was your best friend. You helped him with everything. Lately, he was feeling kind of down, you noticed. He didn't talk to you much and kept his distance a bit.

He walked towards you and sat down on your bed next to you, without saying anything. He looked very sad. He kept staring at the floor.

"Are you okay?" You asked, but Fubuki was too scared to say anything yet. He tried finding his words to answer this simple, yet piercing question.   
"Look, Shirou, I've noticed you've been feeling down lately. Why didn't you answer when I called you? I was so worried.

"...I need your help." Fubuki said with a tiny voice behind his mouth.  
"What can I help you with? What's the matter?" You asked sounding as worried and supportive as you could. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He wiped them off with his scarf. Tears appeared in your eyes as well. You've never seen him like this. You put your arm around him. He seemed to feel comfortable with it. He looked at your hand at his left shoulder. You turned his face to yours and dried his tears. "Please, tell me what's wrong..." You said while staring into his gray-blue eyes that were filling up with tears again.

"He's in my head... He.. Isn't even.. He isn't even a 'he's anymore.... It's a demon. It chases me. It's not how I remembered it before. It changed! It makes me crazy! Help me, please.. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!!" Fubuki cried out loud. You could hear the panic in his shivering voice.   
"Who? ...What? Who are you talking about?" You looked at him, still having one arm around him and your other hand on his lap.

"It's about my-my brother, Atsuya. Y-you know what happened to m-my f-family... A-Atsuya's spirit... It ch-chases me...... It haunts me, tells me h-how stupid and w-worthless I am." Fubuki mumbled.  
"No...! Sh-Shirou! Please don't think like that. You're not worthless, nor stupid!" You tried to restore his his courage. It seemed to help a bit, but then he continued.

"Y'know, he's probably right... We used to play together when we were younger. He's a forwarder, and I'm a defender. When my family passed away, his spirit remained with me. Whenever I play football, he takes over my consciousness to score. I can never feel like _**I**_ did it, it's always him... But now, even when I'm not playing football... He tells me just to leave it to him... ...BUT I CAN'T! IT'S MY BODY, MY SKILLS AND MY LIFE! He... He c-can't.... take that... f-from me..." Fubuki fell onto his knees and cried out loud again. "HE CAN'T DO THIS! HE WASN'T LIKE THIS AT ALL!! Why is he behaving this way...?"

You were speechless. Watching him crying on the floor. All you could do was stare at him and cry along while holding him. But he trusted you. He came to YOU, because YOU are his best friend after all. You had to help him.

You sat down in front of him on the floor and firstly hugged him tightly. You sat like this for a couple of minutes to let him cry it out. His tears rolled down your shoulders. The longer you held him, the calmer he got and the more intimate the situation became. You started stroking his hair slowly. His hair was very soft. Only at that moment, he hugged you back.  
"Th-thank you..." Fubuki said with a still pathetic sounding voice.  
"For what?" You sounded unsure. "Are you feeling better?" You looked at him. In your eyes, you didn't do anything special to help him. You just held and comforted him.  
"Yes... I feel calmer now." Fubuki sighed and stared at you for a few seconds. "You... S-somehow... When I'm with you, my bad thoughts just... disappear. You always make me feel better."  
"-You're welcome..." You smiled at him, at the thought he feels better now.

Fubuki wanted to say something, but stuttered a lot. He sounded cute, and softly tried saying "I... th-think I... l-love you...". He didn't want to wait for an answer. He placed his hands on your cheeks and the next thing you felt were his soft lips slowly pressing a kiss on yours.

You both felt completely comfortable with it, and after a while he pulled away and stared deeply into your eyes. You were both still sitting on the rug on your dorm room floor. The whole ambiance turned carefree, and it felt like time didn't exist anymore.  
Fubuki was still staring at you, admiring the look of your face. You could feel his thumbs sliding over your cheeks.  
"Hey, umm... Would you.. wanna go for a walk with me right now? I uhh, I came across this beautiful place. I wanna take you there." Fubuki was blushing.  
You smiled, thinking he's so cute. You stood up, whereafter he followed. "Sure! I like evening strolls." You hugged him once again before gathering your stuff.

Fubuki took you to a place near a beautiful lake. The two of you sat down on the grass, which was still cold and wet from condensation, since it had been freezing the entire day. The scene fit the being of Fubuki, cold yet gorgeous, and everything felt so soft.

He picked one of the few flowers on the grass field, that still survived despite the cold temperatures, and put it in your hair. "You look flawless." He kissed you again and then hugged you.

"Please, tell me I can be with you forever."


	5. Kazemaru Ichirouta X Reader [#1]

You were just sitting there. On the bench, aside Aki and Haruna, cheering on the team playing a practice match at the pitch at Raimon Jr. High.  
"Yes! Catches it, Endou-kun!" Aki yelled. They cheered with the thought of supporting the whole team, but they actually only cheered for Endou. At least, that's what strikes.

You were quite different from them. You didn't really cheer. You did try to give the courage by, for example, giving them pep talks and hoping they'd remember your words. But after all, all you had eye for, was Kazemaru. He's the fastest on the team. Running alongside him was an indulgence for you. You loved watching his beautiful blue hair dancing on the wind that was arised by his speed. You'd get goosebumps when he'd do one of his Hissatsu.

The match was over. The team walked over to the dug-out to get some water. Kazemaru grabbed his bottle and sat down next to you. Presumably, he didn't exactly pay attention to where he was sitting down. Still, your heart skipped a beat. You could smell his sweat from the good workout, mixed with the cologne he had put on beforehand. You got really nervous. You listened to him panting from all the running. Hearing him panting and seeing him sweating, planted some peculiar thoughts in your mind. But, obviously, you didn't let that show. Yet.

"Well played." You said to him, as you couldn't think of anything else at that moment.  
"Thanks.. Normally, I would've played even better. I'm more used to playing together with you." Kazemaru was struggling to get full sentences out of his mouth, as he was still panting. You had to hold yourself from saying that he's cute. You chuckled a bit instead. You wanted to keep talking to him, so you quickly searched for something else to say before he'd stand up and leave again. You could feel him looking at you for a solid 10 seconds. You pretended not to notice it at first.  
"Hey, uh, do you wanna hang out later?" He asked you. To you he sounded a bit more quiet than normal, as if he'd not want anyone else to hear. He is that kind of shy person, though.  
"Umm, sure..." you laughed nervously. If you'd look at him, you would almost be paralyzed by his beautiful eye(s).  
"Nice! We can do something fun together." Kazemaru sounded very excited.

You walked to the locker rooms with him. After changing, you wished everyone a nice day and got out of the schools bound with Kazemaru. The two of you walked through the shopping streets. You couldn't help but looking to your left to glance at him from time to time. He was a lot taller than you and you loved looking up to him. Literally and metaphorically.  
The area was very crowdy. You made use of the situation, to have an excuse to hold his hand. Because 'otherwise you'd get left behind'. You grabbed his hand, ready to catch his weirded out look on his face, but he just pretended to not quite be bothered about it. The blush forming on his cheeks deceived him. "We could easily lose each other here." You added after a few seconds.  
"Yeah, we should stick together. Wait, I know a place where we can go." He replied.

Kazemaru took you to an outer part of town where nobody really came. It looked very lovely out there during spring, because of all the pink cherry blossoms and the vivid green grass.  
"Ooh, this place is beautiful!" You said.  
"I always go here when I want to practise for myself, or when I just want to get some rest."  
Kazemaru lead you to a huge weeping willow tree down a little hill, while the two of you still had your hands locked. By holding each other for so long, it felt like your hands had melted together. You sat down beneath the tree. The grass felt soft like cotton.

"Nobody ever really visits this place." He added.  
"Hmm, that gives us rest, right?" You smiled at him. He smiled back. "Yes, it does. Are you planning to come down here too from now on?"  
"Sure, that'd be great! I'd like to hang out with you more." You stared at each other for a while.  
"...Y-you look so lovely..." Kazemaru ran his mouth. You couldn't help but blush at his sweet words. "Th-thank you.." You muttered while being caught deeply in his eye. You shoved his blue lock of hair out of the way so you could see the other one too.

The moment could lead anywhere from here on, and you were losing patience. Just seeing his deep brown eyes, his slightly tanned skin and his blushing cheeks, his perfect eyebrows, his cute nose and his beautiful pink lips... you couldn't stop yourself anymore. You slowly came closer to him and let your lips softly press against his. You let your fingers slip through his ponytail. After a few seconds you could feel Kazemaru had dropped his hesitation and started kissing back. Suddenly you felt a warmth on your cheek. He caressed your cheek, which automatically made your parts tingle. You wanted more of him. 

You could hardly find the courage, but managed to slowly move over to his lap. To your relief, Kazemaru didn't mind at all. While your kiss never broke, his hands had already found their way from your cheeks to your hips, and they were still lowering. Yours were around his neck. You could feel the moment overwhelm you as his tongue started swirling around yours. Everything felt so perfect and comfortable. You finally managed to get Kazemaru to a private place, all to yourself. Nobody around... You were sitting under a weeping willow after all.

Kazemaru put you on your back. He lifted your shirt, stroked your skin and pressed little kisses on your belly. He put his other hand on your inner thigh. You let out a satisfied sigh pronouncing his name, which kind of came out to be a moan. You liked where this was heading. You finally felt so free, getting what you longed for for so long.

"Kazemaru....."  
"Do you like this, cutie?" He said with a cute though seductive voice. You could reply with nothing else than another moan. His hand slid deeper between your thighs, touching your sensitive spot. You twiched a bit, which made Kazemaru chuckle. You continued enjoying each other under the tree for hours and hours, until afternoon turned into evening. The sky leisurely became love pink. The two of you were lying still for quite some time already. You both wanted to continue this, but...

"Hey... It's getting darker." Kazemaru hesitatingly got up, unconciously suspecting you'd maybe make another move to continue all of this. But you didn't. He helped you up as well. "Alright then, babe, I'll get you home."

You stood at your front door. Before you went inside, you turned around one last time to Kazemaru standing in front of you. He was still shy, but gave you one last kiss for the day.  
"Let's do this again soon." You smiled at him.  
"Next time, let's go a little bit further." He whispered and winked at you.

"I'll see you soon.... my love." He last said and took off.


	6. Nosaka Yuuma X Ichihoshi Hikaru (Short Story #1) [Part 1]

Finally, a free day in which all members of Inazuma Japan can spend the time the way they want. Nevertheless, most of them go practising anyway, like Endou and Asuto. Kira, Fudou and Haizaki went shopping for clothes, Shirou is spending his time with Kazemaru.

Nosaka had once again asked Hikaru to come help him study the next opposing team's tactics. You could practically call Hikaru Nosaka's assistant. 

"They have a very exuberant way of moving, the team altogether, I mean. But if we look at the players individually, it's much easier to differentiate their moves." Nosaka mumbles.  
"How do you think we must handle against their tactics, Nosaka-san?" Hikaru tries his best to live up to Nosaka's expectations of his new assistant.  
"They move at an incredibly fast speed, but that doesn't necessarily mean we have to be quicker than them..." Nosaka continued, not really answering Hikaru's question.  
"Oh.... You mean, we must time our attacks instead?"  
Nosaka silently agrees. "I think that's all for today. I'm sure if we apply our tactics correctly, we'll be able to beat them. I'll discuss it with Kidou and the coach. Come on now, Hikaru, let's have dinner." Nosaka smiles at Hikaru and shakes his head invitingly, hinting at him to follow him to the dining room.

Despite Hikaru's hunger, he can't help but stare at Nosaka at the other table, who's talking to Kidou about the earlier discussed tactics for the next match. Hikaru forgets to eat. "So handsome... and charismatic... That body..." he thinks to himself while staring at his older teammate. He remembers when Nosaka leaned over him to take a look at the computer he was sitting behind. He always sounds so clever and intelligent while making those remarks and puzzling out tactics like that... He's clearly better at this than Hikaru, he's practically superior to him.  
"And his scent..." he continues dreaming.

Before Hikaru returned to his old self and Nosaka started involving him and asking for his help more, he thought of Nosaka as just a teammate and/or acquaintance. But since other members started joining and the rooms got rearranged, he now shares a room with Nosaka instead of Iwato, which, in Hikaru's opinion, is a great improvement. Not because of Iwato, but because he just matches more with Nosaka. 

After finally finishing his plate, Hikaru rests his head on the table, continuing to stare into the void. "Am I really catching..... feelings.... How will I tell the others? How will I tell HIM? Should I just go for it..? I suppose I have enough time, we share a room, after all. I guess I cou-" Hikaru's thoughts get interrupted by a call of his name.

"Ichihoshi-kun."  
Hikaru looks up and sees Nosaka, making the same gesture as he made before dinner. Hikaru catches himself following Nosaka's orders again. They both went back to their room. 

"I need to find a way to get a bit closer to him... He tends to become more easygoing when he's not focused, which is usually after dinner..." Hikaru thinks by himself.  
"Is something bothering you, Hikaru-kun?" Nosaka asks as he sits down next to Hikaru on his own bed.  
"Oh... N-no, it's nothing! I was thinking... You haven't practised that much the last few days. In fact, you were behind that desk the entire time! ....H-here, let me massage your shoulders.." Hikaru can't help but sound nervous. Nosaka isn't surprised he offered him a massage, as is to be expected from Ichihoshi's "new" personality.

Hikaru gets behind Nosaka to massage his shoulders and back. After a few minutes of both of them not saying anything, Nosaka quietly admits that the massage feels good, seeming a hint to Hikaru not to stop. While rubbing his hands over Nosaka's shoulders... and back... he started noticing Nosaka's scent again. "It smells so nice..." runs through Hikaru's mind again. How his hair looks so flawless, how he's so much more easygoing and admitting when they're alone together. He just wants to lower his hands enough to let this whole situation get out of hand.

His heart skips a beat when Nosaka decides to pull of his shirt. Hikaru looks at him with eyes filled with surprise and hesitation. Nosaka looks over his shoulder. "I think it's easier to get the tight spots like this."  
"Ah, o-okay..." Hikaru continues. He's pleasured by finding out Nosaka actually wants him to continue.

20 minutes pass, and Hikaru is enjoying this as much as Nosaka is. When he realises he's in such an intimate situation with the boy he likes the most - or more like, loves the most, because that's what you could call it - the force in his fingers decreases. When he stops pressuring Nosaka's muscles, Nosaka still doesn't move, he just waits for Hikaru to continue.  
"Should I do it? Is this the right moment? Should I drop a hint? I want to hug him, but he may end up feeling uncomfortable in a situation like this..."  
Hikaru doubts about what to do, but decides to go for it. His hands slowly move from Nosaka's back to his shoulders, then from his shoulders down his chest. Hikaru lets his body rest against Nosaka's. Tightening his grip to turn it into a hug, after noticing Nosaka isn't resisting. The pace of his heartbeat increases when he feels Nosaka place his hand on his wrist, inviting the hug even more. He enjoyed the moment for a few more seconds, until Nosaka started talking. "That was a nice massage, Hikaru-kun. Thank you." Nosaka says as he stands up and turns to Hikaru. He places a hand on Hikaru's shoulder. "I'll go take a shower now." he says before walking towards their private bathroom and grabbing a towel on the way there. 

When Nosaka has disappeared behind the bathroom door and locked it, Hikaru lets himself fall on Nosaka's bed. He needs a moment to process what had just happened. He sees and then grabs Nosaka's T-shirt that he had pulled off. Holding it to his chest and smelling it, reviving the tingles he felt while touching Nosaka like that. All of these thoughts are giving Hikaru an overwhelmed feeling. His body is getting excited and he starts panting what, to him, seems to appear out of nowhere. The excitement starts moving to the lower part of his body. It's a feeling Hikaru has never really experienced before. He closes his eyes and lets everything happen. The overwhelming feeling, the excitement in his pants, the uncontrollable panting, all the things going on in his mind. He's not able to keep track of all the thoughts passing by, but that's okay to him. All that matters is this moment, where he feels more excited and overwhelmed than ever. His pants turn into moans and his sweating gets worse. While whining, he helps himself to an orgasm, while not even touching himself. In fact, he's never done it before. He doesn't know how to do it, let alone have experienced this kind of sensation before.

A few moments later, the excitement starts to fade away. It replaces itself with fatigue. He's barely awake when Nosaka comes out of the bathroom again. He's only wearing a towel.  
"Ah, sleepyhead. Are you okay? I thought I heard your voice from the bathroom." Nosaka sits down next to Hikaru.  
"Ah... th-that... I was just having some stomach aches, hahaha.." he lies.  
"Was it the food? I'll be sure to-..." Hikaru can't hear Nosaka anymore, as the thoughts in his mind have taken the priority again. He wall-eyedly stares at the older boy and starts to blush. His breathing gets faster, and it seems like the whole thing is happening all over again.  
"No.. No, no, no, no! Not now! He's looking directly at me. Ah, this is so embarrassing..!" Hikaru's mind goes crazy. He tries to hide his face behind Nosaka's pillow to muffle the moans he can't hold back.

"Ichihoshi-kun..." Nosaka suddenly sounds a lot more serious. Hikaru just can't reply, the excitement is too high to get any normal sounds out of his mouth.  
"This isn't a stomach ache, is it..?" It's more of a rhetorical question to Nosaka. He slowly takes away the pillow to take a look at Hikaru's face, which looks full of embarrassment, yet clearly pleasured.  
"Why aren't you answering your body?" Nosaka stares into Hikaru's eyes, asking a direct question like this to show that he got the message of what's going on.  
"Haa... Wh-... a-... what..? Haaa..." It feels like a torture to Hikaru that Nosaka is actually waiting for an answer this time."...H-ho-ow-w?" Hikaru stares back, seeing Nosaka's straight face, under which he is hiding a smirk to himself, that appears when he says;  
"You know how...". He places his hand on Hikaru's trembling leg, moving up to his right thigh, and even higher, eventually grabbing his member.  
"Haa... N-Nosaka-san.. w-wait! I-I've never-r-..!" Hikaru gives up on trying to talk and sighs in between all the pantings. As Nosaka starts to rub and squeeze Hikaru through his pants, a bulge is clearly forming under Nosaka's towel as well.  
"You've never touched yourself, you mean? So innocent..." Nosaka grabs the pants to slide them down just enough to make Hikaru's member appear from under it. He approaches it with his head while squeezing himself with his other hand. "I'm honoured to be your first, then. That's why... I'll be careful with you."

"Not..." Nosaka added to the sentence in his head. "I'm pretty sure I won't be able to hold back once I..."


	7. Nosaka Yuuma X Ichihoshi Hikaru (Short Story #1) [Part 2]

As promised, Nosaka carefully placed himself against Hikaru's entrance. He felt like he had to go easy on him out of pity, since Hikaru never even played with himself, let alone has had any intercourse with anyone so far.  
Mentally preparing himself to restrain himself more than ever, he slowly started pushing into Hikaru. Nosaka's head fell back and he closed his eyes as Hikaru's warmth swallowed his length. He spread Hikaru's soft, pale legs wider, so moving would be easier. His hands travelled from his legs, via his chest to his shoulders, to gain him some grip. While going back and forth, Nosaka was trying so hard not to speed up. But seeing Hikaru's submissively begging face made it much harder for him, as well as his cock grew harder. When Hikaru started moaning, that did it all.

"H-Hikaru..." Nosaka groaned. "You're tight, even for a first time..."

"Let me help you a bit with that..." Nosaka added as he couldn't help himself anymore and sped up, slamming harder inside the younger boy. As the dominant one of the two, he was feeding off of Hikaru's inability to move or control his expressions. Hikaru had no choice but to take what was being done to his body.   
Feeling all kinds of good things, but not being able to physically react to it. It's a scary, yet nice feeling. The submissive Hikaru had to do nothing but just lie there and be indulged. Seeing his smart, strong, tall, handsome crush of a teammate being on top AND inside of him like that, it was something he never dared to dream. He knew he wanted this to happen sometime, but he was always too afraid to actually imagine it in detail. This was another level of intimacy than he wished for, but perhaps it was a better one.

Nosaka let his head fall back as he started feeling he was losing the strength to keep on thrusting. His legs almost gave out. His nails clenched deeper into the skin of Hikaru's hips.  
"Aah..~ Haahh..~ H-Hikaru-u~!" Nosaka's moans sound needy yet surprisingly dominant. His voice slowly loses its groan, as he gets closer to his orgasm.

Hikaru forgets to blink, as he witnesses how he drives the dominant male crazy to the point of climaxing, while doing precisely nothing. His vision is still hazy. Hikaru tries to endure the pleasurable pain, but it keeps getting more difficult to fight against it.

When Nosaka lets out his final major groan, grabs Hikaru's hips tightly and thrusts into him deeper than ever before, Hikaru gets over the edge too. The pleasure is so intense, he can't hold back his moans anymore. He screams, as the white sticky fluid streams out both of their cocks. He is filled with cum, as well as being coated in it. His libido had never been this high. It was overwhelming to have witnessed this view on his own body. For second he felt like he was looking at his then messy body, from someone else's perspective, after which he fainted.

"Awh..." Nosaka pulled out, and his fluids were following. He bends over and kissed the fainted Hikaru's cheek.

  
"Was I too intense for you to handle?"

V


	8. Chapter 8

_**Shirou's POV...** _

"Oh... Are you alright, Shirou-kun?" Kazemaru asked before helping him up after tripping over a branch that had broken off the tree.  
"Y-yeah... It's nothing..." Shirou said as he grabbed Kazemaru's hand and brushed the dirt and grass off his knees.  
 _I got up now. Why... is Kazemaru still holding my hand? It feels soft..._

The mood was hazy, and everything looked green at the park they were at. The grass was long and had a lighter shade of green. Sunlight barely managed to fall through the leaves of the trees, yet the rays were clearly visible. A typical scene from the movie Tangled.

Shirou decided to let go first, as he was not sure what the long speechless interaction meant. He felt embarrassed.  
"Let's get you home now, okay? Otherwise Atsuya is going to punish you for staying outside too late. Besides, you shouldn't skip dinner~" Kazemaru fastened his pace of walking and Shirou could barely catch up.

Once arrived at the front door of the apartment that Shirou shares with Atsuya, they paused for a second. There's a few seconds of eye contact. Kazemaru hesitatingly physically stuttered to eventually give Shirou a firm hug.   
"I liked today..." he said quietly, leaving Shirou unsure of how to react to that. Kazemaru kept his hands on Shirou's shoulders for a while and took one last glance into his eyes. This would normally be the perfect moment for a kiss, but he didn't. He couldn't. He wasn't ready yet. Showing one last polite smile, Kazemaru let go of him and took off. Shirou watched him until he was out of sight, and once he was, Shirou felt a gradually increasing feeling of disappointment that his best friend left. _I wish I could've hung out with him just another hour or two... Why is Atsuya so.. strict to me? He is younger than me..._

Shirou walked inside, closed the door behind him and took off his shoes Atsuya heard the front door close. "One minute later and you'd be getting sleep for dinner."  
Shirou walked into the kitchen. "But I am on time, aren't I?" He smiled just to hide the building irritation. Not that he was capable of speaking up to his brother... He sat down as Atsuya was filling the plates with today's dinner; plain rice with fried shrimp and all kinds of other side dishes.  
 _Just stay calm, you should be grateful he even cooked you dinner at all._

Atsuya sat down opposite of Shirou and had a dissatisfied look on his face, though it was not clear why. It looked like he hesitated before digging into his plate, containing more food than Shirou's.  
Atsuya looks on edge, he might blow up soon over something small...  
Shirou slowly took a tiny bite. He wasn't a greedy eater. He didn't need much. He stared at the table.

"Hey! I did stand in the kitchen for half an hour to cook that for you, eh?! Don't tell me you're not going to eat it now!" Atsuya spit rice all over the table while screaming. Shirou saw it coming. He obediently took another, bigger bite. He was still looking away.

After dinner, and after washing the dishes, Shirou went to take a shower. As the warm water rinsed all the dried sweat away from practising and being outside in general all day, his thoughts kept running and running.

_It always takes me a few hours to recover from another one of Atsuya's outlashes... Why is he always screaming to me? And why... do I.... like it? It gives me some sort of feeling, a feeling of... satisfaction, maybe? When he does it, I feel sad, miserable and perhaps guilty. But once he stops, I realise that Atsuya is... dominant. I am the total opposite. Should I accept what he is doing? Should I like it?_

After washing himself thoroughly, Shirou opens the shower screens and gets out. He grabs a fresh towel from the rack and dries himself from the top down. He always blow dries his hair, to make it look extra puffy.

He showered quite some time, that now it's already time to head to bed. The double bed that he shares with his brother. Atsuya is already in, just browsing social media on his phone. He had already turned both of the night lights on. Shirou takes off the towel and changes into his pyjamas. He goes to sit on the edge of the bed. Just pondering.  
 _I wish I would get some rest... I wish I would not have to be afraid to have to endure Atsuya's next moment of outrage. I wish he had something else to lash off at. Why am I always his pinpoint? And why do I wish he was doing it right now?_

Shirou snaps out of his pondering, and remembers that he should probably get in bed properly. He opens his phone to Inazumagram and the most recent picture that showed up on his feed was the selfie he took with Kazemaru today. Kazemaru hadn't showed it to him yet, but Shirou found it a beautiful picture. He ended up staring at Kazemaru's face in the picture.  
 _He is so beautiful... I'm truly lucky to have him as a friend. The most considerable, polite and the nicest person I have met so far. We have so much in common..._  
He sighs softly.  
 _I remember, that this morning I was so prepared to ask him out. But when actually looked in his eyes, it was like I was frozen. I couldn't do or say anything. I felt like crying, because I was so stunned by his beauty that was matching the scene we were in. The warm sun on his face made his eyes look like pools of honey, his hair was shining and matching the turquoise-ish blue shade of the sky. Anyone would've been too amazed by this sight to have said anything. Still I regret it. Right now, I could've been in a whole different situation now. If, in case I had asked, he would've said yes. I think I-_

"What are you staring at that picture for so long for?" Atsuya interfered. Shirou quickly turned his head towards his brother, feeling caught. He didn't want to make it seem like he was consciously staring at Kazemaru, even though he was.  
While Atsuya stood up to retrieve his phone charger from the drawer, Shirou hesitated to say something back.  
 _Should I just say it now? Or should I lie? Am I sure enough to expose this secret? What will he think? What will he say? Will he judge me? Or will he be a real brother for once?_  
Shirou was stuttering while contemplating whether he should make up a lie or tell the truth.  
"I was just looking because... I thought it looked good." Shirou said softly.  
"What? The picture? Or Kazemaru?" Atsuya asked judgingly. A silence fell, as Shirou was looking down. Too scared to answer his brother. Too scared to hear his response.  
"What, hahah, are you, like, gay? Or something?" Atsuya was hoping he was just joking around. His older brother was still not looking at him.

Shirou tried to fight the tears that were showing up from under his eyelids. He squeezed his lips together to not make a sound. He felt angry, angry at the fact his own brother was capable of judging him so much. He felt humiliated too, because he had been struggling with making this public in the first place. And to be made fun of in this way, just made him sad. 

"Wait, are you...?" Atsuya suddenly turned serious. He sighs out of disbelief "Man, gross! .....What the fuck, Shirou?"  
Shirou audibly started sobbing now. "I'm s-sorry..." He could barely get the words out of his mouth. He had completely lost his voice because of the built up annoyance, sadness and anger inside of him. All emotions were hitting him at once. Atsuya stayed put, staring at Shirou in disbelief and disgust, for a good 10 seconds. He then proceeded to reluctantly get into bed again. 

Shirou was squeezing his blankets, still barely able to keep his calm. He decided to lie down so he could at least cry himself to sleep. The tears were rolling down sideways his face to the place where his cheek touched the pillow.

The brothers were now lying back to back. Obviously, with some space in between. When Shirou's sadness had settled down a little bit, he looked behind him to see if Atsuya had fallen asleep already. To Shirou it seemed he had...  
 _Why were you so mean, Atsuya? Why are you always making me feel so confused. You're mean to me, and you come across as dominant. And at the same time, I happen to have a thing for dominance, because I'm the total opposite, a submissive and obedient boy. Am I supposed to like your judgement too, because I have a thing for dominance? Or should I not take your arrogance and go against you? Although, I'm too shy to speak up..._

Shirou hesitatingly sighed, before turning around and scooping over closer to his brother. He started whispering. "I'm sorry, onii-chan. I'm sorry for disappointing you and making you upset. I was struggling with my feelings too, but perhaps if you are not agreeing with it, I should follow your opinion. I will try to get those thoughts out of my head for you..."

Shirou had placed his hand on Atsuya's back. He thought he was sleeping, but Atsuya was wide awake, and heard everything. He was not sure what to think of Shirou's apology, and started feeling a little guilty by now. He knows he is judgemental all the time, and knows it's bad, but he can't help it. Despite feeling just a tiny bit guilty for his words, he felt quite uncomfortable feeling his brother's hand on his back. Because he just found out his brother might be gay, he got weird ideas of what Shirou would or would not be intending by placing his hand on his back like that. 

It remained quiet for half an hour, though Shirou never stopped overthinking in that time. He had talked himself to such a low mental level, that he craved physical support at this moment. The dominance thing got him thinking.  
 _I like Kazemaru, but he doesn't really exert dominance. If I have a thing for dominance, and if I truly listen to myself... Don't I like that of Atsuya? What if I'm not in love with Kazemaru, but... With my brother? .....No, no, no, no! That cannot be! That's....._

Shirou sighed a little. The thought of himself having to go through so many socially unacceptable hardships, it made him lose his faith. That was it. He was at his lowest level in years. He NEEDED physical attention.  
 _I can't just run over to Kazemaru's house now, can I? It's night time already... ..... ...Should I...?_

Shirou looked at Atsuya, who still hadn't changed his position, but was starting to fall asleep already. He slowly put his hand on his brothers shoulder again. He waited for a response, which to his surprise, he didn't get. Shirou felt nervous, and hesitated before moving his body closer to Atsuya's. That alerted him. "What are you doing?"  
Shirou's heart skipped a beat. "Oh, uh, nothing. I-I just want... Some support... Can I hug you?" Shirou felt like he was taking a big risk saying that. He thought Atsuya sounded pretty annoyed, and could explode any moment again. Instead, Atsuya sighed acceptingly.  
It was not like Atsuya was totally against physical contact. It was just a little strange to him, since he has never been really affectionate. But he is used to his older brother's needs in terms of affection. Although, he had never asked if he could hug him before, especially not in bed. At this point, he started realising this was a little weird. But Atsuya was fine, as long as Shirou wouldn't go any further than this.

Shirou tightly wrapped his arms around his brother, and crossed his legs with his. They were basically spooning.  
 _Wow, Atsuya... lets me be? This... This is so comfortable! A nice, warm body to lie against... I have always felt such a connection with my brother, although it's not always mutual. It's nice I can show him my appreciation this way._

Shirou and Atsuya remained in the same position, until Shirou felt something changing in his pants.  
 _No... Oh no, this is not what I meant! Why is this happening now? Of all times..._  
Shirou hoped Atsuya was really asleep, and hadn't noticed any of this. He moved his hips away from his brother's, but kept his arms around him. 

_Well, my body likes it..._   
_But do I like Atsuya?_

_And what about Kazemaru...?_


End file.
